1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for constructing flumes for containment and transfer of liquids and solids such as residual metal chips below manufacturing operations including machining.
2. Background Art
Many machining operations require a means to remove metal chips, grinding particulates and coolants from machine tools and transfer them to coolant filtration systems. A steel lined trench open to atmosphere, known as a flume, functions as conduit collecting coolants and metal chips. The trench is encased with concrete walls below the machinery to provide restraint against lateral forces, restraint against ground forces exerted from soils, and compression strength for vertical loads imposed by the machines. The conventional practice of installing flumes requires construction of a steel liner and supporting material in an excavation, then encasing the fabrication with concrete in the excavation.
In a previously known installation, after the contractor lays out the center line, a large excavation is made for flume elevation including the necessary size enlargement for working space adjacent the flume and the wall shaping that reinforces the perimeter. In addition, the shaping of the excavation may be relied upon for controlling the slope for drainage of the flume, or is at least complementary to the required flume grade. Numerous cut angle irons form stakes, for example, a frame of 2″×2″×¼″ angle iron stakes are driven into the base of the excavation. Shoes are then welded on numerous stakes by laborers in the bottom of the excavation. The elevation required is marked at the top of stakes, and each stake is then cut to the desired height. The flume liner, generally made of metal sheets formed in a channel, and tied to reinforcement rods, usually made of steel.
The flume metal sheets must be carried in the excavation and set by aligning the flume with braces and welding to the stakes. Welding flume joints requires both outside and inside welds on double walled containment flumes, and the outer layer welds may be performed within the excavation. Then, the contractor begins encasing the bottom of flume with concrete. The contractor either forms an exterior wall of the flume for receiving concrete, or constructs a form, places it in the excavation and after curing the cast, removing the pouring form wall, then completing encasement of the flume with additional concrete. Also, the introduction of backfill into the excavation may lift the flume to proper elevation. Substantial time, costs, energy and risks of loss have been encountered in labor performed to excavate, build and install previous flume arrangements.